Jorm
Jorm (formerly known as Jormuntaries) is a former commentator on YouTube. He was known for his cynical, straight-to-the-point style of commentating and dry sense of humor. History Jorm started out in commentating in 2010 under the name "87XCommentaries" to a somewhat mixed reception. He abandoned the name in 2011 after losing the motivation to do commentaries. He returned to commentaries under the name "Jormuntaries" in 2012 after finding the drive to make them again after his laptop was broken for an extended period of time and had to resort to using his PS3. After uploading some commentaries that received something of a lukewarm to positive reception, he abandoned commentaries once again in early 2013 and focused on poorly-made vlog videos. He returned once again to commentaries in October 2014 after finding the ambition to do them once again. Despite a rocky start, he steadily built up a reputation as a somewhat competent commentator. He worked on two co-op commentaries with transgender, now-former commentator, Mistress Noir. Since then, he has befriended the likes of Mistress Noir, OrphanOfTheMoon and The Yeags, who, along with Jorm (except Evan) were members of the commentary group, The B-Team. On November 21, 2015, Jorm left The B-Team. However, he has said that he will continue and finish Episode 3. His reasons for leaving were both a desire to focus on his new Aftermath Commentaries and personal reasons. However, later that same day, he rejoined the B-Team. In December 2015, Jorm retired from making Commentaries due to community drama and personal reasons and left the B-Team, which in turn led to Episode 3 being canceled. To this day, he still regrets making this decision. He returned with a video on Sky News on February 1, 2016. After seven months of a small number of lackluster (in his own view) commentaries. On September 1, 2016, Jorm retired from making commentaries again and has said that he is done for good this time. On February 8, 2017, around six months after retiring from doing commentaries, he has announced on Twitter that he would be returning to doing commentaries in March under the name "Above The Surface". He has also said on several occasions that it would feature an 80s/Vaporwave aesthetic. He said that he changed his mind and that what he needed was a long break, not retirement. In March 2017, he, along with former F.O.X. member Illiniguy34 and S.O.C. member Chirprocks formed a group called The F-Team, a spiritual successor to the defunct B-Team. On September 2017, he decided to retire from commentaries again, and he privitated almost all of his commentaries in the process. Avatars * Koko Hekmatyar (Jormungand) Main * Simca (Air Gear) (Retired) * Kamen Rider Decade (Kamen Rider Decade) (Retired) * Laura Bodewig (Infinite Stratos) (Retired) * Raven (Gravity Rush) (Retired) * Mondo Zappa (Killer Is Dead) (Retired) * Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden/Dead Or Alive) (Retired) * Rei Ayanami (Evangelion) (Retired) * Shiro (Deadman Wonderland) (Retired) People he commentated on * Jared Milton * Unknown * TehFunnyguyShow2 * MonsterDrinkFan605 * Schicken Phartso * MrFlipperInvader782 * 333dvd2 * Sean S * Unknown * Bob Samurai (Co-op with Mistress Noir) * Kathleen Smith (twice) * sk8bordkid2002 (Co-op with Mistress Noir) * Pxstelpeach (B-Team Commentary with Mistress Noir and Kain_) * Killing over 9000 * Caiden Cowger (B-Team Commentary with OrphanOfTheMoon) * Cazaam The Angry Aspie * Eddy The Scammer * CBN News * Andrew Johrendt * MTV Braless * Sky News * JadedCulture * Ghostbusters 2016 trailer * Proud Cat Owner * Zarna Joshi * Nihilistic Snake * Doodletones * xX Icyhazard Xx (twice) People who commentated on him * Nihilistic Snake * BlueFlame3500 * Professor Kuhtoons/Bro Broman (removed) * Ponder Sprocket * UTubeDude2 (removed, reuploaded) * RavenNG (removed, reuploaded) * Vabzuycin Trivia * Jorm cites CuteFuzzyWeasel, Realm warssII, Youngbloodfantasy91 and Armoured Skeptic as commentary influences. Though, his biggest influence is Sargon of Akkad (as shown in his style of commentating). * He also cites George Carlin, Billy Connolly, Bill Hicks and Doug Stanhope as comedic influences. * Jorm has a deep-seated annoyance towards third and fourth wave feminism. * He openly supports the LGBT community. * He has, on several occasions, expressed support for Donald Trump. This is due to a mixture of some of his policies and a strong dislike towards Hillary Clinton because of her corrupt history. * Despite saying that he doesn't want to be part of the Commentary Community, he does want to see the Community thrive in the way it used to. Links * His YouTube channel * His Twitter * His Ask.fm Category:2010 Category:The F-Team Category:Former commentators